Anywhere But Here
by ampli
Summary: Life is moving quick, so you better run faster. A new school and new friends in a troubling time might be just what a girl needs. Follow as she learns to be comfortable in her own skin and let go of all those inner demons that have been dragging her down for so long. OC-centric high school AU, rated M for language and scenes of violence.
1. Prologue

**Anywhere But Here**

**Prologue:  
**

I can still hear the sirens. So close and deafening, rattling my eardrums even hours later. Those flashing colours of red and blue melded together as my eyes blurred. My eyes shaking almost as much as my hands were. My grip around the phone slipped, so I clung onto my sweatshirt. Trying to keep myself still. _Hurry._ I whispered to myself. _Help us. _My eyes kept drooping shut. And I jerked forward through time. I was in my living room, someone shaking my arm, calling out words which my brain couldn't piece together. Then I was outside, the stars seemed to dance across my vision, people moving around me, shouting. Everything went dark and I could feel my lungs struggling. I'm moving I think, there's two figures stood over me. I think they're speaking again but it just sounds like muffles now. As if I was submerged in water, the sound waves distorted. The shrill sound of sirens still calls out to me though.

There's a rush and my eyes are flooded with white, my face covered with a mask. I'm breathing again. My lungs feel cold but relaxed. _Stay awake_. _Just keep breathing_. _You're safe now. You both are. _ Every time I blinked another minute passed. _Stay awake. Don't leave him too._ I wanted to cry. I wanted to let out a scream. I wanted to thrash and just do something, anything. But my body didn't feel like my own. I was left with a feeling of suspension. Of unknowing. Of helplessness. I needed to know if he was okay too. He has to be. _I'm coming Daddy._

***

A couple of unbearable days have passed. There's a hanging silence now. I stare down the extensive white hallway of the ward. I'm sat on one of those uncomfortable chairs, it scrapes along the tiled floor as I fidget. The sterile smell makes me feel uneasy. Hospitals are such awful places. As I wait, I pick at the bandages covering my cheek and arms. It's so itchy.  
"You should stop that." My Aunt Mana calls from the side of me. As I glance at her I notice just how sad her eyes are, the bright shade of honey now dull. "You should drink something, okay?" She hands me a glass of water. I take it but I don't drink it right away. My stomach churns and I don't want to fuel it in any way. Mana sighs, thinking of how to start again. "Well, the police don't need another statement. So we can leave pretty soon okay?" I think she just feels the need to fill the silence. "I picked up some of your stuff, yeah? We can just go back to my place, I set your room up and everything. I even brought your bear. I know how you love it-"

"Can I see him?" I decide to cut in. She knows who I mean; Dad. She shoots me another sympathetic, yet fleeting look.  
"Oh sweetie, I don't think that's a good idea."  
"But he's okay? Isn't he?" A frown takes over my expression. I can feel a cut open up again, bleeding through the dressings on my face. Mana purses her lips. Her hand reaches out to rest itself on my knee.  
"They say he's stable. No sign of consciousness. But he's going to be okay honey. Trust me." Her reassurances were supposed to soothe me. But my worry didn't lessen.  
"I made a mess of everything." I sigh. Mana goes off on another limb, with choruses of 'no! of course not! it isn't your fault!' and 'you couldn't have expected this to happen! don't beat yourself up!' and my favourite: 'everything will be okay!' I give a tired reply. "I don't believe you."

The car journey from the hospital was filled with an extended hush. The trip to where she lived was a fair distance across the city. Sometimes almost an hour long drive depending on traffic. Mana had run out of things to say. She talked a lot when she was nervous. I could still feel how anxious she was because she kept peering at me through her auburn hair, rather than focusing wholly on the road. I try to ignore her for the rest of the journey, I'm drawn to the view out of my window. It's dark and I can hear the wind whistling away outside. The autumn weather expresses itself by hurling leaves at the glass. A shiver makes its way up my spine as I imagine the chill of the breeze. We pass by some shops and grocery stores, mostly still illuminated. The light reveals my reflection on the window. I hadn't taken the time to have a good look at myself at the hospital. The bandages on my face are dirty and have been bled through. The dark red colour contrasts with my pale skin. It's all the more paler now, almost sickly. My ashen blonde hair is messy and greasy, obscuring my vision as it escapes my ponytail. My brown eyes look dead and sunken in. They're defined by dark lines from my lack of rest. I look dreadful.

***

When we reach Mana's house she sits me down in her small kitchen_. _She changes the dressing on my face and places a cup of tea in front of me. The cup has Buzz Lightyear on it.  
"Drink up sweetie, you need energy from somewhere." She encourages me. She's really trying her best under the circumstances. She doesn't really know how to handle this at all. I take tiny sips of the milky brew, for her benefit. But she's gone back to filling in silences again. "So, sweetheart. Are you, are you alright? It's just that after, well, do you need to talk to anyone? Professionally, I mean?" There's a pause as I debate my answer. Mana looks terribly uncomfortable, her hands wrapped desperately tight around her own cup handle, she's lost in this situation. The worry is going to kill her.

"I'm not fantastic but I'll be okay. Don't make me talk to anyone. Can we just, I don't know, move on? Please?" Mana shakes herself out of her worried daze.

"Oh of course, of course. Are you still wanting to go to school? Or do you want tutoring instead?"

"I can switch to a closer school, my other school is too long of a trip for everyday. Would that be okay? I can start on Monday."  
"Sure honey, if you're up for it, there's the Konoha High School, but what about your old friends?"  
"It's okay, I don't think many people will miss me."

That night sleep is a struggle, but I am so exhausted. If my brain would just pipe down for minute I could settle down. Thinking about my father is painful. As I dance over the edge of consciousness images flash before my eyes. I see the glint of the knife as it swings at me. I become over aware of the cuts now on my arms and face, I imagine them still feeling wet and dripping onto the wooden floor of my living room. The metallic scent still fills my nostrils. I see my father's face, conflict and tears running down it. I hear his sobs and his frustrated yells, I can hear him breaking all over again. His whispered apologies echo inside of my skull as I wait for sleep to claim me. I remember the fear that built up in my chest, and the rock in my throat that I couldn't swallow. My struggle was brief but strong. I wriggled as I was held down, shuffling away. I gripped onto the first thing I could; a crystal vase. Without thinking, I hit him on the head with it and he slammed onto the floor. He didn't get up. As I shook I held him, his head in my lap. I covered the wound with my sleeves. I called 911 and cried. His blood covered my hands. The colour red is the last definitive memory I have before hearing the sirens and losing consciousness. Unfortunately real sleep didn't follow as easily.

I run and heave into the toilet bowl, the only contents of my stomach being the tea and stomach acid. It burns my throat as it comes back up. I was left there dry retching for another half hour, now I'm truly exhausted. My hands gripped onto the rim of the bowl and I stared at them waiting for the next wave to come, but it didn't arrive. Underneath my finger nails there are remnants of scabbed blood, the dark brown colour repulses me. I feel ill again, but in a completely different way, it's more mental than physical. I hobble over to the sink and turn on the faucet. Scrubbing frantically, wanting the blood to disappear down the drain. At first I think it does, but of course it never really will disappear. _What have I done?_ When I reach my bed again I collapse onto it, passing out from exhaustion. I need to get a grip. I'll be fine. Daddy has to be fine. Everything will go back to normal. I just have to survive school now. I both dread and anticipate Monday. I don't think I dreamt at all that night though.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay today? We can go home right now if you want?" Mana is fretting over me again.  
"I'll be fine. I'm an, as you call it 'tough cookie'." Air quote included. I look out the window into the school parking lot. We've been sat here for 5 minutes now. My hand goes up to scratch my face again.

"Sweetie don't do that, you'll pull the scab off, it's been healing ever so nicely."  
"Oh, sorry." I pulled down the mirror, checking my cheek. There are three scabbed lines, crossing and sectioning the left side of my face. I sigh and frown. While I'm at it I try to straighten out my messy bangs that lay across my forehead. Each strand decided to be a different length. My blond hair is now healthier and clean, straightened out into two pigtails resting on my shoulders. I made an effort to look presentable for my first day. I guess it's all about first impressions. "I think I'll head out now, okay?"  
"Alright, call me if you want to come home, but, just, have a nice day?" She tries to send me a smile, I give a curt nod in response. She kisses my forehead and I'm out the door. "Bye!" She calls as she drives off. I wave as she leaves the lot and I'm finally by myself. There's a sea of kids walking up to Konoha High, they all pass by me without really glancing but I still feel tense. There's something unnerving about being invisible. I straighten out my blue hoodie and arrange my backpack comfortably. _I'm ready._

The kids of this school are a rowdy bunch. I stare at my shoes as I walk along the pathway, keeping my air of invisibility. I get startled by someone yelling from behind me, rapidly approaching. Then the next thing I know I'm being thrown off balance by someone barging past. It's a good thing that I catch myself. The boy's head of blond hair turns back to me hurriedly, seeing if I was okay.  
"I'm sorry! So sorry!" He says in a rush as he continues running up the pathway. At least he apologised. I see him jump on another boy with brown hair and then he continues to yell. I suppose that may just be his normal speaking voice. Soon the sea of people are enveloped by the aging school building. I'm lucky not to get lost, the office is right at the front of building along with a couple other office doors and the nurses room.

I tap on the transparent window which slides open. A dark haired woman smiles at me pleasantly.  
"Hello there, how can I help you?" She enquired quite cheerfully. Far too cheerfully for a Monday morning.  
"Oh I'm new today, I need to collect my schedule." I replied.  
"Ah yes, of course. What's your name dear?"  
"Oh, I'm Kita, Yokuchi Kita."  
"Alrighty then, I'll be a second." I watched her disappear around the door into an adjoining office. She returned with a piece of paper and then a brown haired man who went to sit at a desk. "Just hold the fort for awhile." She said, then whispered something sternly as another guy, with dark hair, approached with some coffees, laughing. She walks back up shaking her head. "Okay, is it okay if I show you around? We don't want you getting lost now do we?"

The woman's name is Shizune, she's apparently the deputy head of the school and also the school nurse. I receive my schedule and an office note from her, and now I'm following her around the twisting hallways of the school. There's quite a lot of classrooms. I didn't really expect the school to be so big, or have so many students. It's a terrible amount of new faces. Some of these new faces eye me as we pass by classroom doors.  
"Ah yes, and just over there is the cafeteria on that separate wing. Out there is the quad too, you can eat out there as well. Different grades may start lunch at different times, you're a senior aren't you? So you'll start at 1:00, alright? And I think that's just about it really." Shizune concludes her tour. "What's your first class Kita?" I peer at my sheet of paper.  
"I think it's History, in room… E203."  
"Okay, follow me again and we'll get your day started." She's being far too joyful again. I'm taken to my designated classroom and Shizune finally leaves me.

I stare at the brown door of my history class, feeling slightly intimidated. I'm on my own now. Mustering up some courage, I puff out my cheeks and knock firmly on the wood. A moment of silence passes and then a tanned man with dark sideburns opens the door. I can catch the smell of cigarettes off of him.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm a new a student, uh, I've been put in your class." I hand him the note. His eyes scan over the words from the office, providing an explanation. He steps aside and lets me into the quiet chatter of the classroom. This is when people start to stare at me. Fresh meat.  
"Well, I'm Asuma. It's nice to meet you Kita." I shake his hand, nodding politely. "Why don't you go take a seat on that set of tables in the back corner? You haven't missed a lot so I reckon you'll catch up just fine."  
"Alright." My eyes scan the classroom. All of the desks are set out for four people. I approach that back desk, quickly eyeing the three other people on it, avoiding the looks of other students as I strolled past. There are two boys and a girl at the desk. I pull up a chair next to a boy with black spiked up hair, his eyes never move up from the table top. The girl across from him has long red hair with matching eyes that hide behind a pair of glasses. I can feel her stare already weighing down on me, she's scrutinising me. The guy across from me has brown hair that pokes out of his black hood, he's smiling at me cockily.

"Hey babe," he starts. "and what might your name be?" He leans forward and rests his chin on his hands. Waiting for a reply with that grin still extended. I glance at him unsurely but let out a wry smile. Humouring him.  
"I'm Kita, and who might you be?" I decide to mimic him, leaning forward and resting my chin also. He chuckles.  
"The name's Kankuro. Nice to meet ya Kita." His hand reaches across the desk and I give another assured shake. "Firm grip you got there," he winks. I don't think he's being flirty, I think this is him being friendly. "Oi, Sasuke, why not introduce yourself to the lady?" The black haired guy looks up gloomily, glaring at Kankuro tiredly. His dark eyes flick towards me for a second.  
"Hn." He grunts out, he nods in a way that says he actually just acknowledged my existence. His focus draws away again, this time to his cell phone.  
"Um, nice to meet you too…?" A quizzical glance is sent back towards Kankuro.  
"So yeah," he says, pausing to click his tongue for a second, "that's Sasuke."

Taking notes down in history was a breeze. I'm quite an academic person, the aim of the game is to keep my grades up for the rest of the year. The school seems much less daunting now, in a way. I'm not entirely sure, but I think I made friends with Kankuro. He gladly escorts me through the halls down to my next class. We both have Chemistry, it's kind of nice not being alone. Kankuro is a weird but very funny guy. He jokingly holds the lab door open for me and bows as I walk past, rolling my eyes.  
"Gee, and I thought chivalry was dead." I let out an uncharacteristic giggle at my own remark. Moments later, now, somehow, I have another friend. Kankuro takes us up to a row of desks where a blond kid is stood. It's the same dude that barged past me this morning.  
"I have adopted this poor child." Kankuro exclaims dramatically to him. The blond nods along but he beams at me. A blinding smile.  
"Uh, okay? Well, yo, I'm Naruto."  
"Hey there, I'm Kita."  
"Oh wait! It's you! I ran you over today!" Naruto screeches. "Oh god I'm sorry about that, really, believe it." He's gripped onto my shoulders as he apologised. He really is always loud, my ears seem to be ringing.  
"Oh that's okay, it's really nice to meet you." I laughed, partly nervously because of his boisterousness.  
"He ran you over?" Kankuro enquired, his face moulded with mild incredulity.  
"Not with a car!" Naruto screamed in defence. Well it's safe to say it's going to be a super interesting day.

A pale teacher walked into the lab and everyone silenced themselves significantly: even Naruto. Quickly I go to show him my office note and rush back to my seat. He introduces himself as Orochimaru, and he's extremely creepy, his movements and expressions remind me vividly of a snake. Class is quiet and uncomfortable. Fortunately, we're only balancing chemical equations. Today was destined to be easy and I could not be more grateful. When I finish my work sheet I sit patiently, waiting for everyone else. The clock stares down at me, only reading 11:46. Forever and day until lunch. I roam the classroom with my pupils, in my peripherals I notice the red head from my history class, now with another red head buddy. They're looking at me and talking all hushed up. Very inconspicuous. I narrow my eyes and glare at the chalkboard in front of me. The boys seem to have finished but have become engrossed in a conversation about people I do not know. So I'm left with my thoughts and overheard conversations from the red duo.  
"Hand in all of your sheets." The snake man calls from his desk. I take my rows wad of sheets and as I head back up I hear something along the lines of 'yeah, look at new girl's face'. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. Agitatedly I turn around and face the two who are already turned towards me.

"Oh hi, sorry guys, is there something on my face?" I ask sweetly. The red heads glower at me distastefully and slowly turn away. They're uncomfortable now, trying to avoid me. "But seriously, is there something wrong? There must be something on my face if you keep staring so darn much." I rub at my scabs mockingly, as if trying to get a dirty mark off. "Oh wait, never mind, you're just being nosy when it's none of your fucking business. Sorry ladies, carry on with your day." I spit and walk back to my table across the aisle. Their faces are kind of shocked but soon turn back into glowers before they leave the room. Kankuro is laughing to himself and several other people are looking at me in surprise, including Naruto and Sasuke.  
"Where the hell did that come from?" Kankuro chokes out, chuckling again. "You go girl!"  
"Geez Kita, that was out of nowhere, but nice one. Karin and Tayuya are really bitchy anyways. But god." Naruto grins at me, blinding me once more. We leave the lab and head in our separate ways. Blondie has English with me. "Hey, Kita?" He speaks out as we walk among some straggler students.  
"Yeah?"  
"How did you, y'know, get those cuts on your face?"  
"Sorry Naruto, I don't want to talk about it."  
"Okay, gotcha."  
"Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so chapter one is done, I would really appreciate some feedback, positive or negative is fine. This is my first actual published fic, let me know if there are any errors and how I could make the characters or the story better and more accurate. ****Don't know if I'll update often. **Thank you for reading anyways.


End file.
